A Story About My Uncle
First Person, Puzzle, Platformer. Released May 28, 2014. Notes Portal-esque sort of puzzle game. Basically you have 3 ropes (used to sling yourself across levels) and rocket boots in case you mess up. On top of that you jump really high and take no fall damage. The story is about a man telling his daughter a story about how when he was a kid (her age) he went to find his uncle. You start the game in Uncle Fred's house, after walking through it for a bit you find a launch pad that launches you into space. Next you find yourself in a cave and after finding the suit that allows no fall damage and high jumps, along with the "sling" machine you come across a village. The entire village is populated by "frog people" in which one frog kid called Maddie decides to come with you on your search of Fred (your uncle). The two of you make it out of the caves to a city in the sky also populated with frog people but, ones that left/got banned from the cave a long time ago called strays. When you about to enter the Ice Cave(last level)), Maddie tells you that she wants to stay with the strays since they accept and like her (unlike her own cave frog people). You tell her you don't care if she stays or goes so she stays and she wants you to tell Fred to come see her in "Sky Haven". You make your way up the Ice Cave spire, at one point your rocket boots break from a slight fall (compare to the more drastic falls it has put up with) but, you find tools that Fred left behind to fix them. Finally you reach a twisting stairway and at the end of it is your Uncle Fred. Fred tells you that he's very happy to see you and that he is sorry he hasnt been home because he has been so busy with his research. He tells you he made the frog people from eggs he had and created crystals as power for them (the crystals you use to get more slings mid sling), he then says that he just made a launch pad that will take him back to the real world so he can share his research with his colleges. You tell him about Maddie and he decides he must stay with his creations because they need him and tells you to use the pad. You launch into space and the credits roll, after the credits you walk one more time through Uncle Fred's house while some dialogue plays about how last night he told his daughter the story about his trip to find him, a story he has never told anymore. When he comes to the launch pad the dialogue was all a letter he wrote which he places on the pad and launches into space. All levels have Time Trials for some replay ability. Date Beaten 5/31/2014